Prerogative Prom
by assonance-asphyxiation
Summary: One-shot. Bella only wants to go to Prom with one person, but will he realise his feelings in time for Forks High's most anticipated night of the year? AH, canon-pairings. E/B.


A/N: Hey! Well this is a cute fluffy one-shot which I decided to try out. You can check out my other one-shots too; all of them have different themes and I would be grateful if you check them out. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks in advance!

assonance-asphyxiation.

* * *

**Prerogative Prom**

If anyone mentioned the word 'dress' once again, I would definitely be punching faces. I wasn't usually a violent person, but the past two weeks had been so stressful and repetitive, that I was seriously considering anger management classes.

Senior year is a total skive for some. For others, it's the year where they pull their shit together and shape their future - into a bright sun or a dim cloud. Most seniors want to get ready for college, and this is in the form of incessant partying, alcohol binges and sexual romps. A small minority take the other route - studying, working and maturing.

I, however, was a strange hybrid of the two classifications. My year was a zig-zag that consisted of partying-studying-partying-studying. Unfortunately, graduation was looming above the horizon, and finals came fast and hard. My social life had to be sacrificed for a few months in order for me to pass the crucial exams that were my gateway to university. Studying three hours straight, pulling all-nighters and living off espresso coffee were my daily routine.

Even my brother, Emmett Swan became worried to see my eyes dialated at three in the morning due to the coffee rush. Constantly, he'd tell me to go to bed or relax for a while, but I waved him off. This was my last year in high-school and I was not going to screw it over. Emmett was four years older than me and had graduated high-school from Scotland, where we used to live until I was fourteen years old. And lucky for him, he only took one subject in 12th grade and passed it with flying colours. Probably because of the solitary subject he took. Maths. But, this by no means, reflected his intelligence; he was dumber than a rock.

We moved to America when I was in eighth grade. My father, Charlie Swan wanted to move back because my grandmother was old and frail, nearing her final breaths. She lived in a small, dingy town by the name of Forks, Washington. So, our entire family moved to Forks and remained here, even after Grandma Swan died. Reneè found a job at the local elementary school and Charlie was appointed as the Chief of Police. Emmett moved to Seattle for university and had even found himself a girlfriend, who was actually nice. Rosalie Hale was a tall blonde bombshell. And my best friend's older sister.

I managed to live in this poor excuse of a town due to my fabulous friends. We were a group of four people but we were all very close. Alice Brandon, Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen and I made up the 'that' table. We weren't aptly social but we weren't recluses either. You might find us at Mike Newton's annual party where there was an unlimited supply of cheep beer but we wouldn't be having much fun. Attendance was a part of keeping up the pretense of wanting to be there. After all, this was Forks.

During Winter break, Jasper and Alice had come out about their romantic relationship. Edward and I weren't really surprised; the two had enough sexual tension to last a whole lifetime. Even though I was happy for my friends, I was also really nervous. I was afraid that things between Edward and I might become awkward. We were just friends and now that our best friends were something more, there was a fine line separating us.

In addition, Edward was the biggest player at Forks High. He was undoubtedly gorgeous; God was in a good mood when he made Edward. A thick mop of haphazard bronze hair sat on his head, shining with golden undertones in the sun. His eyes were a smouldering emerald shade that twinkled with mischieviousness. High cheekbones sat on a pale yet defined face which contrasted with the soft curve of his lips. His body was taut but lean with years of free periods in the gym - a temple needing worship.

Yeah, okay, so I was completely in love with my best friend.

Over the years, we weren't as close since I was always with Alice and he with Jasper, but since the two started dating, we hung out more often. The endless PDA wore on you after a while. We took refuge in each other's company and learnt more than ever about one another. He would confide in me how his parents had unrealistic expectations of him regarding university and grades and I would tell him how much I missed Emmett because he was the buffer between my parents and I. And outside the casanova facade, Edward was the sweetest, most thoughtful and kindest boy I'd ever come across.

But to be honest, comparing Edward to Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie was a bit of an insult.

Tyler thought that he was the shit. In reality he was a shit. Captain of the Lets Get High gang, he thought that he could convince me into being his date for Prom with a couple sachets of free white powder. I shudder to think what narcotics he was bribing me with. Despite my polite refusals, he still persisted, discreetly waving some tablets in front of me in English Literature. Apparently I'm 'playing hard to get.'

"Bella, come on, this Prom will be a blast! And you'll get some free dope..." Tyler grinned at me, nudging me with his elbow.

Across the parking lot, Lauren Mallory, queen bitch glared at me. Her fishy eyes narrowed at me and I could have sworn I'd heard her snarl. I cowered away and put some distance between Tyler and I.

"Sorry Tyler, but I'm not even going to Prom. Why don't you ask Lauren? I know she wants to go with you." I mumbled to him.

His arm that was flailing around ecstacy tablets suddenly stopped and dropped to the side. Turning towards me with a bewildered expression, he asked incredulously, "Are. You. Shitting. Me? Lauren Mallory?"

I nodded vehemently. I didn't care if it was a half-truth or not the truth at all, I just wanted him out of my face and bugging someone else. And I was pretty sure Lauren was always staring at Tyler or glaring at me while I was anywhere near him.

"Thanks Bella! You rock. Lauren baby, here I come!" He laughed loudly and bounded towards her, waving the transparent bag wildly.

After deflecting one moron, another approached. Eric Yorkie was the leader of the mathletes group at Forks High. Now, there was nothing wrong with nerdy guys - they were quite cute actually - but Eric was just so boring, he put Mr. Varner, Trig teacher to shame. His voice was nasally and squeaky; the urge to punch his face was overwhelming. I didn't even know what he talked about because his voice was so irritating. The poor guy even had a mile of acne and greasy hair to go with his geek profile. Maybe if he washed up and used facial creams, some girl would pay interest in him. Maybe.

"Hi Bella." He greeted in his squaky voice.

"Eric." I nodded.

"So have you decided about going to prom?" He asked.

"Yes. Sorry, but I'm not going." I replied.

"What, why not?" He probed.

"Eric. I'm. Not. Going." I bit out, trying not to be too harsh. It wasn't his fault I suppose. The one person I wanted to go with would be surrounded by dozens of girls, all at his beck and call. In fact, he would probably get wasted on the spiked punch and make-out with anything that had boobs.

Eric backed off and walked away briskly to his battered sedan. Thumping the door loudly, he drove off, but not before honking at me unbelievably loudly. I couldn't be mad; I deserved it for being so mean to him. And I know how he felt. How rejection felt.

--

Today was Wednesday. Friday would be the day of Prom; the overrated night where people lost their virtue and watched each other awkwardly bounce on the balls of their feet. Or was that dancing...? I wasn't sure. Anyhow, I wasn't going. I didn't want to go alone. Alice was insistent that she'd hang out with me, but I know she wanted to spend time with Jasper, and I wouldn't deny her that. Edward would ge gallivanting around with every single female in the gym hall. I didn't want to be a part of that either. Besides, Emmett and Rosalie were coming for the weekend so I'd spend time with them.

We were sitting in biology - Edward and I. Nobody was actually working due to the hype this godforsaken Prom had brought upon us. Girls were pouring in to ask Edward to the dance, batting their eyelashes and flashing cleavage. Each one was prettier than the last. They'd smile at him and offer me a customary scowl. I'd snicker and return to my devices.

"Hey Edward. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Prom with me?" Katie Marshall purred at our desk. I almost gagged at the amount of seduction dripping in her voice.

"Hey Katie. Sorry but I've already got a date." Edward smiled crookedly at her. He left both Katie and I momentarily stunned with his gloriousness. And his words!

She retreated to her desk, head drooped with defeat. I turned to Edward and yanked his sleeve so he would face me. I know my heart was broken, but I wanted to know who this girl was, who'd touched his heart enough for him to want a date.

"Who's your date and why don't I know about her?" I asked, my face nearly touching his. It didn't escape me that his breath was caressing my skin and that I could smell his honey-lilac-and-man scent.

He chuckled softly and his eyes glowed impishly, "You'll find out on the day."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" I demanded, and then internally cringed at the accusation in my tone. I sounded like a jealous girlfriend, which I definitely was not. Well, I was jealous...

"Because." Edward answered simply, and turned back to his phospholipids worksheet..

Our tense silence didn't last long thanks to King Douchebag sauntering over to our desk. It was Mike Newton. He saw me looking at him and winked playfully at me, his blue eyes twinkling. Little did he know, I was looking upon him with distaste. He was too much of a jock. The typical jacket with his number on the back and spiked blonde hair which looked too meticulous to be natural. He walked as if there was a stick up his butt; his version of a swagger. Unfortunately, he propped his elbows on my desk and leaned forward. Instintively, I leaned back and played dumb.

"Hey Bella." He winked again, smiling hugely.

I tried not to grimace. I swear I tried, but it didn't work. "Hello Mike."

"Me and you at Prom baby? I'll pick you up at seven." He said arrogantly and winked, again. I sat up straighter to sharply make him aware that I disagreed with his plans. And to tell him he was a cocky hobo.

But someone beat me to it. "Bella isn't going to Prom."

I was grateful that Edward interceded but I did not like him butting into my business and answering for me. I was more than capable of doing so myself. I repressed my anger for the two boys and stared at the front wall, like it held the solution to all of the world's problems.

"And why not?" Mike asked brusquely.

"Because she has diarrhea." Edward answered.

My head whipped to his face and I literally growled at him. How dare he suggest such a lie?!

And yes, Mike got the hell out of there. When my eyes flickered to where he was leaning, I saw him about fifty feet away from me. Well, he won't be bugging me now. That and spreading the false truth to every person he sees. Great.

"Edward. I am going to kill you. And I won't do it pleasantly." I threatened in a dark voice.

He smiled apologetically, "Did you want to go to Prom with him?"

I shrugged, trying to antagonize him, "Yeah, maybe. Now you ruined my chance!" I lied.

He truly looked repentant as well as forlorn. There was melancholy floating in his eyes as he turned away from me dejectedly. I didn't like Edward like this. He deserved to be happy, even if he wasn't with me. I tapped his shoulder, but he didn't look at me. I shook his arm but he wouldn't budge. The sinking feeling of guilt was building up in my stomach.

Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and Katie Marshall glared at me as I tried to attract Edward's attention. He was too busy brooding to notice. The three girls whispered to each other and sniggered, undoubtedly at my expense. I ignored their silent jibes and forcefully twisted Edward's strong body to face mine.

"Edward, I didn't mean that. Please don't get upset." I whispered.

His tense figure softened slightly and he risked a glace at me. I smiled ruefully. "I said that because I didn't like you interfering in my business. I know you're my best friend but you have to believe that I can handle people like Mike Newton."

He put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me, speaking into my hair, "Sorry. Guess I am just a little protective?"

I laughed and inside, my heart thumped wildly at the physical contact. Shame we could only be best friends. Why else would he be protective? In my peripheral vision, I caught the three girls staring at us with jaws slacked. They probably thought that I was his date to Prom. Hah. I wish.

"By the way, I already deflected two other potiental suitors." I said nonchalantly.

He looked at me with surprise, "Really? Who?"

"Don't look shocked. I'm not that ugly." I rolled my eyes and continued, "Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie."

Edward burst out laughing, shaking me with him. While he spazzed out with laughter, I awkwardly shook along with him, moving back and forth as he clutched his stomach. I was acutely aware that he did not let me go this entire time. I revelled in the touch like a drug: I knew it was bad for me, but I had to make the most before I ran out of my supply of Edward hugs.

"You attract the strangest people." He teased.

Yeah, I was a little offended by that. "Thanks." I said sourly.

"You know I say that in good humour." Edward said seriously, locking his jade green eyes with my chocolate ones.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled. What hope was there when the boy of your dreams called you ugly in an implicit manner?

--

"Are you sure? I hate you doing this." Alice asked for the millionth time, whizzing around my room, flinging clothes and shoes out of my wardrobe.

Alice, Rosalie and I had converged into my bedroom on Thursday evening for a final pre-Prom meeting. Alice was also good friends with Rosalie since both of them were over at my house so often. Rose was three years older than us, but we got along perfectly. She studied Engineering at Washington State university and was a year below Emmett. But they were pretty serious, hence Rosalie practically living at our house. Her own parents were busy entrepeneurs who were always away on business trips which left her an empty house to return to in the holidays. So she came to Forks, as boring as it was.

"Alice, I am certain. Besides, Rose and I can catch up and watch chick flicks with Emmett. It'll be great." I said enthusiastically. There was no way in hell that I was going to Prom with Alice and Jasper. I'd be less of a third wheel at home.

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to Bella in ages." Rose piped in and flashed me a quick smile.

My pixie best friend wreaked havoc in my room. I had ample supply of make-up, shoes and clothes that I never, ever wore. Reneè was all for a girly girl but she ended up with someone quite the opposite. While I didn't cake myself in cosmetics, I did wear a little pencil liner on my eyes and dull lip gloss to school. Dresses and skirts were not my forte either; I'd much rather wear jeans or sweatpants. The latter was taboo when it came to Alice and fashion, unfortunately.

She was trying to find some shoes last-minute to match with her dress, since Mrs. Brandon had unexpectedly bought her a Versace dress for the night. Alice was convinced that she'd have to make do with a boutique number from Seattle and even that was a bit much, considering it was Forks. But, Cynthia Brandon pulled through with an exquisite black gown which contrasted perfectly with her pale skin. Now, she needed some shoes that 'made a statement' to top it off. She, apparently owned none which fit the description, but I had the potiental to own this outrageous footwear.

"Bella! Where the hell are your shoes?!" Alice yelled in frustration. I shrugged absent-mindedly.

Rosalie got off my sofa and fell into a heap on the floor beside my bed and yanked out several packed, boxed and brand new shoes from underneath. Smugly, she tossed them to Alice who ravaged each box like a hungry bear. Yet, Alice could never be compared to a bear.

"How did you know they were there? Even I didn't know!" I exclaimed.

Rose shrugged and returned to her seat. But, she didn't stop with the smirking.

"What?" I asked.

A fleeting moment of silence later, she finally spoke, "So, who did you really want to go with to Prom?"

I choked on air. What was she trying to suggest? "What do you mean?"

Rose rolled her crystal blue eyes, "Oh come on, Bella. You had three offers and you turned down each one. There must have been someone you really wanted to go with."

I blushed, stuttered and tried to ward off the inevitable moment until it was too much. "Okay fine! I wanted to go with Edward!"

The shoe box in Alice's hands fell. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at me, completely disconcerted. After a moment, she yelled, "Goddammit!"

Rosalie, however, remained unfazed. "The Cullen kid? I always knew you had a thing for him."

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

Her face was slightly purple due to her outburst, but she shook her head and calmed herself down. Clutching the box, she exclaimed in a fake-happy voice, "I found the perfect shoes!"

I was not stupid. "Alice."

"I just didn't know you felt like that about Edward. I would have helped you." She mumbled in a small voice.

I grinned, masking my true desolance. "This isn't your fault. I didn't confide in you and what makes you think you could have convinced him into asking me?"

"But I always get what I want." She whined. I shook my head and hugged her tightly.

"Maybe not this time." I sighed.

--

Friday night was here and everyone but myself was at the Senior Prom. Once I stopped thinking about how everybody was enjoying themselves, it really was alright. Emmett bantered like no other and Rosalie slapped his head so many times, I wondered how Emmett's head was still intact with his body.

Jasper and Alice had come around before, trying to convince me one last time to come along. As enticing as the prospect of seeing Edward in a tux was, I declined profusely and sent them on their way. Prom was largely overrated, and spending hours to dress up for a short while didn't seem that appealing. Anyway, I'd see all the pictures plastered on Facebook the next morning so I really wasn't missing out on anything.

Charlie and Reneè had gone out to Port Angeles for dinner, so we ordered Pizza and settled in to watch Mall Cop. Emmett's idea.

"This is boring." Rose commented.

"I agree." I piped in.

"You don't know how to appreciate a good movie when you see one. Both of you ashame me." Emmett said in a mock reproachful voice.

"Let's not go there. Because you have embarrassed me so many times I've lost count." I rebuttled.

"Hey! What did I ever do to you?" He asked, his blue eyes igniting with questions.

"Let's see...the time when you dressed up as a rapper and sang shitty Fifty Cent songs to all the jocks before that game against La Push. I faced the brunt of that one! Then there was the time when you dressed up as a girl to pretend to be my nonexistent sister! Everyone thought you were gay and I was teased about it! Oh and then all the cross-dressers in the grade above were dying to hang out with you. Who had to blow them off for you? Me." I elaborated.

Rosalie looked like at Emmett as if he'd stabbed her grandmother. It was quite amusing.

"Rosie, baby, Bella is just exaggerating and being mean.." My big brother pleaded.

I shook my head solemnly at her. Rose turned to her boyfriend with an accusatory glare.

"Why don't I know that you're a cross-dressing rapper?"

"Because I'm not!" He whined.

"If I remember, he wore pink leggings, a short white shirt and huge clip-on hoops. And he rapped 'P.I.M.P' to all the football players." I added helpfully. Emmett looked like he could kill me about now.

The doorbell rang.

"You order pizza?" I asked Rosalie.

She shook her head no, as Emmett stalked angrily to get the door, muttering about "traitor sisters." Well, what could I say? I was his younger sister and I was supposed to defame him! He never understood stereotypes. Tragic, really.

There was a feral grunt from the door and some mumblings, before my brother walked back in and plopped down on the sofa. He looked expectantly at Rose and I and looked away with a pout on his face. My brother was adorable, especially with Renee's dimples.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I didn't mean. I love you really." I offered kindly. He beamed at me with a sparkling smile and it was as if the verbal skirmish had never happened. That was one thing I loved about my brother - he was so forgiving.

Rosalie turned around in her seat beside Emmett and let out a significant, "Oh my God."

I followed her gaze and gasped.

It was Edward Cullen.

In a tuxedo.

--

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I choked.

I was at a loss for words. Edward was looking absolutely gorgeous; tall, lean and perfect in a form fitting black suit with a pale blue shirt and a loose tie underneath. He stood sheepishly, holding a small bouquet of flowers, looking every part of a Hollywood model. His hair shone under the halogen lights of my living room, it was tamed with hair products and styled contemporary to the trends of the late twentieth century.

Rosalie and Emmett smirked hugely before sneaking out of the room. They stopped at the door and Emmett made a gun-shot at Edward's head and bared his teeth angrily to show his protectiveness. Rosalie raked Edward's body up and down and grinned encouragingly at me after making a show to tap his bum. I blushed at her little exhibition but refrained from rolling my eyes; Edward was watching my every move.

The boy of my dreams locked his eyes with mine, staring at me with so much intensity, that I felt light-headed. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, squirming under his strong eye contact. Finally, he moved.

"Bella, I know this might be a little late, but...will you go to Prom with me?" He asked softly.

I blinked.

"...What about your date? Did she bail on you?" I asked incredulously - who would ditch someone like Edward? Was I his second choice? Usually girls bailed on other boys just to be with Edward. Could I really live to be the girl he was settling with, I asked myself.

Edward shook his head at himself and muttered something and then looked up at me with smouldering eyes, "No Bella, you're the only one I want to go to Prom with."

I was still disbelieving as I staggered forward to the beautiful bronze-haired boy in my house, "Me? Why?"

He also reached out and grasped my hand in his large palm, encasing it tightly, "Why? Because you're intellgent, funny, snarky and beautiful. You were the only person I could talk to - the only person I wanted to speak to. That's why. It was always you, Bella. Always."

We met in the middle and he pressed his soft, full lips to mine, carefully gathering me in his strong arms. My hands flew to his luscious locks, as I ran my fingertips on his scalp, revelling in the feeling of his soft hair. Edward's minty, honey-lilac scent washed over me and drove my heart into overdrive as it thrummed away in my chest. His tongue swiped my lips for entry and I opened my mouth in permission. Our tongues battled for dominance as the sweet kiss turned searing.

I pulled away, panting loudly, but grinning like a fool anyway. I felt the heat permeate my cheeks and looked at my toes, still unable to keep the smile off my face.

"That was...amazing." Edward breathed out.

I nodded shyly in assent.

Just as I was about to tiptoe and give him another kiss, there was a loud clearing of throats in the doorway. I backed down awkwardly and narrowed my eyes at the offenders. To nobody's surprise, it was Emmett and Rosalie. The statuesque blonde looked at Edward meaningfully. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Bella, I came here to take you to Prom. So will you go with me?" Edward whispered softly.

In the background, I could literally hear Emmett's silent snort.

"I would love to." I smiled and reached forward to hug him. He wrapped arms securely around my torso and nuzzled his face into my hair. The feeling of being encased by Edward's body was the most glorious feeling ever; just hearing his heart beat under his chest felt so fulfilling.

"Excuse me, but kindly get the hell off my sister!" Emmett sneered.

I stepped away to glare at my brother. Before I could say anything in my defense, Rosalie beat me to it. "It's just a hug, Em. Calm down."

My brother shot his girlfriend a pretty filthy look for someone who was quite jolly most of the time, "Yeah yeah. It all starts with a smile, then a hug, then a kiss and then they get down-"

"Shut up!" I hissed.

Emmett ignored me and stared unabashedly at Edward, who averted his gaze and in vain, tried to be the respectable gentleman. Rosalie marched from the door to grab me by the hand and tow me to my room. "Come on, we have to get you ready in ten minutes!"

My big, burly, brown-haired brother snickered, "Just enough time for me to have a chat with young Eddie here."

I was pissed. "It's Edward, and if you dare open that big mouth of yours-" My threat remained unfinished for Rose slapped her hand over my mouth and lead me away.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited for tonight.

--

Fifteen excruciating minutes later, my make up was done. Rosalie had truly outdone herself and after looking into the mirror, I knew I would feel like I belonged beside someone as beautiful as Edward. With a smooth layer of foundation and a touch up of powder, Rose applied a dark eyeshadow and covered my eyelashes with black mascara. My lips were pinkish-red, glossy and pouty while my hair was curled loosely and clipped into a half ponytail. For a time limit of ten minutes, I thought I looked great. Not to sound vain or anything...

"I think I did a fabulous job, wouldn't you agree Bella?" Rose smirked at me.

I agreed whole-heartedly and smiled up at her, "I really don't know why you're doing Engineering. Beauty seems like your feat."

She waved me off and went to fling open my cupboard, digging her face into the depths of the unknown. It was then that I realised that I didn't actually have a dress...oh crap. Panic began to rise in my chest as I breathed in heavily through my mouth; all the effort, all the wait that I went through and I couldn't even go to Prom. I even had the boy of my dreams as my date! Trying not to cry and ruin my make up and prove myself as the wuss that I was, I patted my face and bit my lip. Rosalie would figure out that I was dress-less soon enough.

My wildest dream come true was short of reality thanks to a stupid, nonexistent dress.

Rosalie emerged from my closet, not a hair out of place. She turned around slowly...with something in her hand. It looked silky, but dull with double shades of dark blue. There was a small white tag attached to it, but otherwise it was unrecognizeable. Well, until Rose held it out with a shit-eating grin on her face.

It was a dress.

A deep, dark blue dress; knee-length, flowy and strapless, with a band just under the bust and a small, neat bow at the back. It was absolutely perfect. Speechless, I staggered forward to finger the dress - to make sure it was real - and sighed in bliss.

"What? How? I don't even have a dress...?" I choked out.

Rosalie's mile-long grin became even wider, "Check the tag, honey."

I flung over the tag to read it, and gasped. I'll be seeing you in this in a short while with Edward twirling you in his arms. You'll look absolutely gorgeous. Love, Alice. (:

That sneaky little pixie!

--

I awkwardly walked down the stairs, only to see Edward waiting at the bottom, grinning widely. I sighed in acute relief - my brother finished with him alive and unscathed. Emmett cracked a smile but soon hid it, looking ashamed that he had even expressed a positive emotion. I had to laugh - his attempt at being the protective older brother was endearing, even though it was obvious he was failing. Edward cradled my hand in his, leaving one swift kiss on the upper side of it. Flushing red, I smiled timidly and averted my gaze. Looking and acting this way with Edward was strange because it was so new - and because I never thought that I could ever be with Edward in more than a friendly manner.

"You look breathtaking. This colour looks beautiful on you." He murmured.

"Thanks. You look pretty devastating in that suit too." I winked boldly.

Emmett was not amused, but Edward and Rosalie sure were. They burst in barks of laughter before Edward leaned forward to chastely kiss my cheek. Emmett was once again, not impressed. However, Rose's swift jab to his gut prevented from any impolite comments being made.

"Go have fun, kiddo." Emmett finally choked out before dragging Rosalie with him into the living room.

And then I was lead to Edward's Volvo, to the most anticipated event of the school year.

--

Edward parked the car and in an extremely cute gesture, ran around to open my door, like the gentleman he was for the night. When he didn't immediately usher me out and knealed before me, I looked at him confused. Was he going to propose? No, we were only teenagers, obviously not.

"Bella, you have to promise me something." He said with burning eyes.

"Anything." I replied immediately.

"You'll be careful."

I stared, wide-eyed and mystified; was he really throwing a jab at my clumsiness? This wasn't the Edward I knew.

He smiled to himself and looked back at me, smirking. "Every guy inside that ballroom is going to have his eyes on you. And I am selfish enough to want you to myself, so please, don't ditch me?"

I rolled my eyes and lightly shoved his shoulder, "That's a hell of an exaggeration, Edward. And you know that you can have me always."

He shook his head in disagreement while I was speaking, "You are heartbreakingly beautiful, Bella - you just need to realise it."

I clamped a hand over his mouth, and shook my head.

"And do you really mean that? About me getting to have you always?" He asked skeptically.

"I meant every word of it."

He kissed me with so much emotion, I was afraid of asphyxiating in love. His lips caressed mine, communicating all the feelings words could not say. The astounding, earth-shattering feeling of being so in love with someone blew me off my feet. I cradled his face in my hands, treasuring my jewel with my life. High-school or not, I knew that there was something more than young-love between Edward and I.

"And I'm yours Bella. Always and forever."

--

Blissfully walking hand-in-hand, we entered the ballroom.

Of course, we were making a grand entrance which I was oblivious to. But, with a flaming face and Edward by my side, I faced the population of the room bravely. Edward muttered sweet nothings and words of comfort. Most of it was criticism for all the girls' dresses and make-up and mild insults towards all the boys who stopped to gawk at us.

"Please stop talking about their make-up Edward. You sound gay." I mumbled.

"We both know, thanks to our last kiss, that I am as straight as a ruler." He retorted with a smirk.

"A bendy one!" I laughed quietly. My boyfriend of ten-minutes shook his head good-naturedly.

"Don't worry, I know for sure that you're anything but gay." I said after a moment of silence.

He didn't have a chance to reply, as Alice Brandon bounded from across the room, with Jasper in tow. He smiled at us and punched Edward on the shoulder. "Finally manned up, Cullen? About bloody time too!"

Alice squealed and jumped around like someone on a pogo stick, displaying her gleeful emotions to everyone. After her first squeal, the tense atmosphere dissipated and everyone went back to their awkward dancing poses. Katie Marhsall and Jessica Stanley shrivelled with envy but returned to dancing inappropriately with their dates. My best friend launched herself at me and laughed delightfully.

"You look drop dead gorgeous!" She laughed, throwing her head back.

"Thanks but look at yourself! A runway fashion model! And you cheeky little pixie!" I exclaimed.

Alice grinned at me, her eyes scrunching up. "I always told you I was psychic but you never believed me! I just hope you liked the dress."

"I love it, Al. Thank you so much, and I believe you, honestly." I assured her.

To tell the truth, I loved everything about the night. Even the cheap balloons at the entrance.

--

Edward and I had been slowly hopping from one leg to another. Before, a upbeat song from the Billboard charts has been playing so Alice, Jasper, Edward and I had got our 'thang' on and flailed retardedly around one another. At first, I felt too stupid to even put into words, but after Alice got down on her knees and did the head-bang with the air guitar, I sucked up my self-consciousness and jammed with my one and only, Edward.

Now, a slow song was playing merrily in the background while the chaperones counted the votes to see who was Prom King and Queen. I wasn't really fussed about the whole debacle; just surviving the night without falling over my face was an accomplishment. Edward, however, was another story. Quite possibly the most handsome man Forks ever saw, Edward was sure to be at the top of everyone's preference for Prom King.

"Thank you." I whispered into Edward's chest.

"What for, love?"

"For tonight. It's been the best night of my life." I replied, smiling up at my Adonis.

He laughed and his fresh, minty breath fanned my face, sending delightful shivers down my spine. Kissing me sweetly and softly he murmured, "Thank you Bella. I will remember this night for the rest of my life."

We hugged each other and went back to kissing earnestly: we didn't even notice that Alice and Jasper had won Prom King and Queen for being the cutest couple.

Because being in Edward's arms, knowing that we would have each other in every way for the rest of our lives, was the best feeling ever.

The End. 


End file.
